


Пересчитывая призраков

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Баки есть список. (Ему следовало бы знать, что у Стива найдется собственный.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пересчитывая призраков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting My Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020440) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> С любовью для команды **WTF Bucky Barnes 2016**.  
>  Отдельных сердец бете **autodofe**.

Аккуратный ряд коттеджей тянулся вдоль тротуара живописной, усаженной деревьями улочкой. В них не было ничего особенного — просто очередной квартал в, казалось, бесконечной их цепи, хорошее местечко в хорошем районе. Образцово-показательный пригород.  
С тем же успехом он мог бы попасть на другую планету.  
Ветер нес вдоль дороги полиэтиленовый пакет. На тротуаре направлявшиеся домой или к машинам парочки прижимались друг к другу, пытаясь согреться. Поздняя осень уступала место зимним морозам, но мужчина, наблюдавший за домом номер 12 по Биллингшэм, не замечал холода. Единственной данью погоде были застегнутая на все пуговицы флисовая куртка и видавшие виды кожаные перчатки. Длинные темные волосы развевались на ветру, щеки разрумянились от холода, но он не двигался с места.  
Звонить в дверь он совершенно не спешил. Когда он закончит, лишние несколько минут ровным счетом ничего не будут значить. Картина мира отдельно взятой семьи в любом случае разобьется на миллион осколков.  
«Четырнадцать есть», — подумалось ему; впрочем, легче не стало. Он всем этим не ради душевного спокойствия занимался.  
Решившись наконец, он поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил. Пару мгновений спустя за дверью послышались шаркающие шаги и щелчок отпираемого засова. Он оказался лицом к лицу с миниатюрной пухленькой дамой. Ей было лет шестьдесят пять: черные с проседью волосы забраны в аккуратный пучок, тонкие линии вокруг рта. Большие карие глаза — почти тон в тон с кожей — с вежливым недоумением воззрились на него.  
— Чем могу помочь? — голос звучал на удивление мелодично и мягко.  
— Вы Дия Брэндли? — спросил он, и без того уверенный в ответе. Они с братом отличались характерными величественной осанкой и формой носа. Это лицо он узнал бы где угодно. Оно пульсировало под кожей гнойной раной, которую никак не очистить.  
— Да? — она отступила на шаг, импровизированным щитом прижимая ближе к телу мешковатый свитер. — В чем дело?  
— Пареш Вару.  
Острая боль промелькнула на ее лице, в одно мгновение постаревшем на десять лет. Она вздрогнула и отступила еще на крошечный шажок. Ему подумалось, не сообщить ли, что будь у него и в самом деле недобрые намерения, бежать было бы бессмысленно. — Мой брат давно уже мертв...  
— Знаю, — он не мигая смотрел ей в глаза, — я его убил.  
Она поднесла руку к горлу, тихо застонала.  
— Думаю... думаю, лучше вам зайти.  
Ни один еще не захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.  
Он прошел следом за ней по узкому коридору в большую уютную гостиную. Стены были усеяны фотографиями улыбающихся беззубых детишек, тут и там среди них вклинивались изображения женщины с седовласым мужчиной и двумя похожими на нее как две капли воды взрослыми девушками. У одной стены стоял большой удобный диван и пара стульев с высокой спинкой из того же комплекта, напротив — медиацентр. Именно здесь семья явно проводила большую часть времени, именно эта комната была подлинным центром всего дома, здесь принимали гостей и предлагали им чувствовать себя как дома.  
Впрочем, ему она не предложила ни сесть, ни выпить чашечку чаю. Да он бы и не принял предложение. Назвать этот визит дружеским не представлялось возможным, а сам он явно не относился к категории гостей.  
Нельзя было не отдать ей должное, когда она вытянулась в полный рост — хоть и доставала ему только до плеч — и смерила его долгим спокойным взглядом.  
— Будьте добры объясниться.  
На сей раз под вельветом послышался звон стали, и он почти инстинктивно среагировал на командирские нотки в голосе:  
— В семьдесят четвертом я получил приказ ликвидировать доктора Пареша Вару, угрозу шестого уровня.  
— То, о чем вы говорите... это невозможно, — она указала на его молодое лицо и тело. — Вы тогда и не родились еще, а если и родились, то были слишком малы, чтобы сделать... то, о чем вы говорите.  
Этот аргумент он уже слышал — в Куала-Лумпуре, Чикаго, Бонне. Тогда, как и сейчас, он не знал, что сказать, кроме голой правды. Она была единственной его валютой.  
— Я был там. Ваш брат умер от моей руки.  
— Но как? В полиции сообщили, он вильнул, чтобы объехать животное...  
Он оборвал ее, резко мотнув головой.  
— Я пустил его машину вниз со скалы. Мне приказали сделать так, чтобы все выглядело как несчастный случай.  
— Простите, просто... трудно в такое поверить.  
Четырнадцать человек до нее все как один говорили приблизительно то же самое. По его опыту, сухо изложенные факты весьма способствовали доверию к словам. А с доверием приходило принятие.  
— Он был за рулем красного «Форд Гранада» семьдесят третьего года выпуска. Он остановился в отеле «Palais de la Méditerranée» и возвращался после ужина с парой коллег. На нем был темно-синий клетчатый костюм и сиреневый галстук с цветочным мотивом, подаренный вами за месяц до этого. Я три дня следил за ним до того, как представилась возможность.  
— Боже, вы... вы серьезно, — с посеревшим лицом она осела в стоявшее за спиной кресло. Глаза ее приобрели потерянное, уязвимое выражение. — Как... как? Он мучился, когда вы...? Ему было очень больно? Всегда надеялась, что он лежал без сознания, когда огонь...  
Она поджала губы и смолкла.  
— Этого я не знаю. Его мучения не были важны в контексте задания, — он нахмурился. Ее реакция отличалась от других. — Все закончилось очень быстро.  
Она закрыла глаза и кивнула. Когда приоткрылись губы, чуть слышно донесся шепот молитвы. Он удержал дрожь — молитва предназначалась не ему.  
После этого она распахнула глаза и вновь смерила его тем самым спокойным пристальным взглядом:  
— Вы сказали, что получили приказ. Чей?  
Определенно отлична от других.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Для вас, может, и не имеет. Но для меня это очень важно. Мой брат умер, мои дети потеряли дядю по какой-то причине, и эту причину я хотела бы узнать.  
Затевая все это предприятие, он пообещал себе отвечать на любые вопросы, несмотря ни на что.  
— Приказ отдала ГИДРА, — не было смысла в попытках подсластить пилюлю или лгать. Не после Вашингтона, внимания СМИ, официальных (и неофициальных) расследований. — Приказ о ликвидации поступил с самого верха. Я... меня не задействовали, если уровень угрозы был ниже пятого.  
— Наверное, хотели предотвратить начало работ над тем проектом, — вслух подумала она, и с ее губ сорвался дрожащий выдох. — Теперь все кажется ужасно логичным.  
Он был рад, что хоть один понял причину. Он никогда не спрашивал почему, и сомневался в том, что ему ответили бы, задай он вопрос. Всех интересовали только беспрекословное подчинение и точность исполнения приказов.  
— Спасибо вам за то, что рассказали. Интересно только, почему.  
На этот вопрос ответ у него был готов:  
— Потому что вам достаточно лгали. Вы заслуживаете правды.  
— Понятно, — она кивнула и встала. Потрясенная, но с гордо поднятой головой. Его мнение о ней стало еще выше. — Еще раз спасибо. Я провожу вас до двери.  
— Найду сам, — распрощался он и, не оглядываясь, вышел. Здесь его задание было выполнено.

Он остановился, добравшись до тротуара. Позволил себе полной грудью глотнуть свежего воздуха, прогнать из легких смрад смерти и разложения, дать птичьим голосам заглушить раздающиеся в ушах крики. Он взглянул через дорогу и нахмурился. С блокнотом на коленях, карандашом в руке и сосредоточенно пригнутой головой на лавочке поджидал Стив Роджерс. Тот явился в кожаной куртке и поношенных джинсах, но без перчаток и с непокрытой головой. На скамейке рядом с ним стояли два стакана кофе.  
Баки уселся, но кофе не взял. Стив не отрывал глаз от наброска. Рисунок, насколько мог разглядеть Баки, был быстрым и грубым, но явно изображал представший перед глазами квартал, то, как эта улица могла выглядеть весной, убранная цветущими деревьями и клумбами. Он не стал спрашивать, как Стив его отыскал. Он ведь вовсе не старался скрыть то, чем занимался.  
Он ни от кого не прятался. Больше нет.  
Тягучие несколько минут они просидели в молчании. Баки разглядывал солнечный свет, игравший в волосах Стива, превращая их в золотистый венец. Стив продолжал трудиться над домами, машинами и деревьями, пока наконец не остался доволен. Он поднял голову. Глаза его были оттенка неба над головой, только куда теплее. У Баки глаза Стива всегда ассоциировались с летом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не обязан этим заниматься, Бак.  
Им обоим было известно, что желания его здесь роли не играли.   
— Им нужно знать, что произошло на самом деле, — произнес он и сунул руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаться желанию протянуть пальцы и разгладить морщинку на переносице Стива.  
— Это все никого не воскресит. Или... черт, это не важно. Ты ни в чем не обязан каяться.  
— Это здесь ни при чем.  
Искупления он не искал. Искупление означало бы прощение, а данный конкретный мост он сжег десятилетия тому назад.  
Стив вздохнул и захлопнул блокнот. Ветерок взъерошил волосы, и он привычным движением нетерпеливо пригладил их.  
— Когда закончишь, вернешься домой?  
Дом. Баки и слова-то такого больше не знал. Давным-давно оно означало Бруклин и улыбки Стива, но Нью-Йорк изменился не меньше его самого, и он нынешний уж точно не заслуживал стивовых улыбок.  
— С чего бы тебе хотеть моего возвращения?  
— Притворюсь, что ничего не слышал.  
Ну конечно же Стив хотел вернуть его даже после всего того, что он натворил. У тупого сукина сына инстинкта самосохранения со времен их детства ни на грамм не прибавилось.  
— Ты чертов кретин, чтоб ты знал.  
— Еще про упертого осла забыл, — напомнил Стив, по какой-то необъяснимой причине жутко довольный выпадом.  
— Это подразумевалось, — заявил Баки и сделал глубокий, неспешный выдох. Интересно, останется ли привкус пепла на языке до конца его дней. — Не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Осталось еще много имен. Не знаю, когда закончу.  
— Делай, что должен, я тебя не подгоняю. Просто помни, что в конце пути я всегда буду ждать тебя. Сколько бы ни понадобилось времени, — Стив бросил ему на колени сложенный лист бумаги. — А когда закончишь со своим списком, я приготовил для тебя еще один, и к этим людям тебе тоже нужно зайти.  
Баки развернул бумагу. Ни одно из имен — а список был _длинный_ — ни о чем ему не говорило.   
— Случайные жертвы? — спросил он. Возможно, попутный ущерб? Это было бы понятно. Зимнего Солдата не особенно волновала минимизация разрушений.  
Печальнее ответной улыбки Стива Баки еще видеть не приходилось.  
— Это родственники всех тех, кого ты спас за время службы в 107-м и в Коммандос. Солдат, селян, гражданских...  
Баки выронил вдруг словно обжегший руки листок.  
— _Твою мать_ , Стив...  
— Раз уж решил в одиночку отвечать за тех, давай-ка и за этих.  
— Это не... — он сжал кулак, услышал успокаивающее знакомое жужжание механизмов. — Я хладнокровно убивал. У семей есть право смотреть мне в глаза, когда я скажу правду о том, что случилось с их близкими. _Вот_ зачем все это. И только.  
— Да, ты и на войне людей убивал. Армия всех нас превратила в профессиональных убийц. Не тебя одного.  
Как можно было посмотреть на Стива и назвать его убийцей... Черт, да как сам Стив мог смотреть на него и считать, что между ними есть хоть что-нибудь общее...  
— Это не одно и то же, — это и близко не стояло.  
В глазах кивнувшего Стива вспыхнул торжествующий огонек.  
— Именно. Это совсем не одно и то же, знаешь, почему? Потому что тогда у тебя был выбор. Выбор, который ты сделал во имя всеобщего блага, как и я, чтобы люди могли обрести свободу. На войне ты убивал, чтобы спасти куда больше жизней. То, что тебя заставляла делать ГИДРА? Этого ты не выбирал.  
— Все равно я помню каждого. Каждого, кого убил.  
— Знаю, Бак, — лицо Стива смягчилось одновременно с тоном голоса. — Я тоже. До сих пор иногда вижу лица, закрывая глаза. Не думаю, что такое для кого-то проходит бесследно, не совсем.  
— Так какого же дьявола ты здесь делаешь?   
«Преследуешь меня», — хотел добавить Баки, но не стал. Среди крошащихся развалин его совести призраков хватало и без Стива.  
Стив постучал пальцем по бумаге.  
— Да потому что _этот_ список тоже важен. Люди, чьи жизни ты спас? Они тоже важны.   
Он взял список и накарябал что-то в самом конце, затем сложил и вернул в безвольные руки Баки. Даже сквозь перчатки легкое прикосновение обжигало клеймом. Клеймом, что останется с ним на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Это _важно_ , — горячо повторил Стив и поднялся на ноги. Склонился, едва тронул губами — еще одно клеймо — его волосы. — Ты знаешь, где найти меня, когда закончишь.  
Баки не сводил с него глаз: блокнот в одной руке, кофе в другой, ветерок в волосах, — но не встал со скамейки. Был не вполне уверен в том, что ноги удержат. Был не вполне уверен в том, что не бросится к Стиву молить о прощении, которого тот не мог дать, а он — никогда не заслужит, сколько бы ни пытался. Солнце начало клониться к горизонту, похолодало, и все же он просидел без движения, пока почти совсем не стемнело.  
Негромко вздохнув, он вновь развернул лист бумаги — вздох сорвался на приглушенный звук, немедленно похороненный глубоко в глотке.  
— Чертов придурок, — пробормотал он и невесело рассмеялся.  
В самом конце списка, приписанное аккуратным ровным почерком, красовалось последнее имя:  
 _Стивен Грант Роджерс._


End file.
